


· ғʟᴜᴇɴᴛ ·

by mujin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujin/pseuds/mujin
Summary: sɪʟᴋ﹐ɢᴏʟᴅ﹐ ﹠ɪɴᴛɪᴍᴀᴄʏ.





	· ғʟᴜᴇɴᴛ ·

**✦**

**─────────**

lips tasting of peach, meld with ones reminiscent of fine liquor, creating a taste both were acquainted with. impulsivity embraced them in a curtain of desire that left them spiraling with bliss, what once was a night of leisure; became venereal. gently damp locks of wavy midnight exuding the scent of grapefruit, glistened adjacent to the cream silken sheets. skin kissed by the sun conjoined with delicate porcelain, a canvas painted in passion left by the lips of a man so coy it made judal incensed though hungry for more. hands that lived through many an adventure wander along the curvature of his body as if playing a fine tune, a sinful melody sinbad knew well. the sheen of perspiration created a fine highlight in the eyes of the moon, ocean waves could not drown out every recurrent creak the bed created under the powerful claim of two souls aching for the clutches of nirvana to take them prisoner, if only ephemerally, faint but vivacious voices of citizen's muddled in sinbad's ears, mere white noise in regards to judal; wholefully fluent.

**Author's Note:**

> a piece made at 2am fueled by a wine glass of apple juice.   
> 


End file.
